


Fresh Snowfall (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [14]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffvember, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Dark and his girlfriend have a snow day together.
Relationships: Darkiplier / OC, Darkiplier / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Kudos: 2





	Fresh Snowfall (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 14: snow day

It was very rare that Dark had a day off. But with how the snow had filled the streets he decided to take a personal day. Salacia was excited about it. She was all dressed up for the fresh snow in their backyard. Dark was curious as to what she was planning. 

She smiled at him and brought his gloves, hat, and scarf over to him. “Come on, Dark, it’s the first real snowfall of the year. We have to enjoy it!” She declared. 

“And what are you suggesting we do?” He asked. 

“Go outside. Build a snowman!” She exclaimed excitedly.

Dark looked at her like she had grown a second head. Was she serious? Did she really want him to join her in such a childish activity? Judging by her pleading eyes...she did. 

Now the question was...could he resist those eyes?

No. No he could not. He never could. But he would never let a soul know the power this silver eyes held over him. 

That was how he found himself outside rolling a big ball of snow with his girlfriend to place onto the one they’d just made. Then the final ball of snow. She smiled at him. She kissed his cheek. 

“Let’s decorate it now!” She said with glee, clapping her hands together. 

He smiled and nodded. She was so cute. They decorated the snowman and made it perfect and headed inside. She hurried into the kitchen and began to make hot cocoa for them both. He sat down on the couch and turned on a documentary they would both enjoy. She brought the cocoa out and handed him the mug for him. 

She kissed his cheek and murmured, “Thank you, my love.” 

“I love you.” He said and pulled her close, “Let’s get you warmed up, Sweet One.” 

“I love you too.” She said and snuggled into his arms. 

What a perfect snow day.


End file.
